Heartbreak
by thoughtless dreamer
Summary: Lyserg relives the feeling of heartbreak for a second time. LysergXHoroXRen, HoroXRen. Rated for yaoi. Oneshot. Dedicated to HyuugaVSUchiha!


Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King, but I own my brain. Hah.

Jessie: …One guess as to why this fic exists?

Joh: Your bored-ness?

Jessie: **Grins** Yep!

Joh: **Laughs** Thought so…

Jessie: You know me too well, Sis!

J Twin: **Huggles**

**Warning:** This fic contains **yaoi. Yaoi**-haters, there is a simple, civil way to handle this situation: _don't read._ Here's your warning:

_**WARNING! YAOI AHEAD! WARNING! YAOI AHEAD!**_

_**WARNING! YAOI AHEAD! WARNING! YAOI AHEAD!**_

_**WARNING! YAOI AHEAD! WARNING! YAOI AHEAD!**_

This fic is dedicated to **_HyuugaVSUchiha_** because the fic I'm writing up is taking a while; thanks for being so patient, you totally rock. So, in the meantime, as I'm writing your fic, I hope you enjoy this oneshot!

_On_ with the fic!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The gentle patter of rain against the window started up, portraying the Dowser's feelings exactly; timid, but dark all the same. Lyserg sighed, and pushed the window out, letting the chilly breeze caress his face while small droplets of water pricked it. Tears stung his eyes. It seemed like he was too slow for everything; too slow to realize his feelings for the Ainu boy, too slow to realize there was competition for his heart, and, worst of all, too slow to confess to him. His eyes narrowed angrily. It wasn't fair; _Ren_ hadn't been the one to always help Horo with his homework, _Ren_ hadn't been the one to go out with Horo to lunch, _Ren_ hadn't always been happy to be of assistance to the blunette. In fact, _Ren_ had always been the one picking _arguments _with him, hurting him, making him angry, and pissing him off to no end. The tears in his eyes lazily trickled down his cheeks. _'So why did it turn out to _be_ like this?'_ He thought miserably. A soft knock on the door caused Lyserg's gaze to shift from the rain outside. He quickly wiped his eyes, trying to erase the telltale signs of tears.

"Come in," he managed to say steadily. The door opened, and Lyserg's eyes widened when it revealed none other than Horo. The Ainu smiled softly, and waved lazily.

"Hey, buddy, can I come in?" He asked. Lyserg nodded slowly, his heart pounding as Horo's smile broadened.

"Cool; thanks," he grinned, taking a seat on the end of the Lyserg's bed. Lyserg smiled faintly back. Horo's expression turned to one of seriousness

"Lyserg, I- I just wanted to sort some stuff out with you," he started slowly, raking his fingers through his messy blue hair.

"Okay," Lyserg said softly, looking up at Horo intently.

"It's just…during dinner, when Ren and I announced that we were going to start dating, you seemed…well, pretty frustrated. You suddenly excused yourself and left. And, well, I was wondering if it was because of something I didn't know about," Horo said quietly, trying to read Lyserg's expression. Lyserg laughed bitterly.

"Well, you'd feel pretty crestfallen too, if the person you were planning to confess your love to announced out of the blue that he was going to start dating a friend of yours," Lyserg said weakly, staring straight back at Horo through his blush. Horo opened his mouth to say something, but closed it tightly, looking very pained. The two remained silent, staring back at each other boldly. Horo bit his lip.

"Lyserg, I'm…I'm so sorry," Horo mumbled, finally breaking eye contact and looking down at his hands in his lap, toying with his fingers.

"It's fine," Lyserg said curtly, turning his gaze back out the window. Horo smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry it had to turn out like this…" he said softly.

"How long have you felt like this?" Horo asked slowly. Lyserg looked back at the Ainu who he found to be staring at him with the same intensity.

"…Almost as long as I've known you, I guess," he said quietly. Horo's look of pain intensified.

"Why didn't you _say_ anything," he asked. Lyserg shook his head.

"I didn't know what you'd think, Horo–Horo," he replied icily. There was another silence, disrupted by Horo's sigh.

"Well, I'm dating Ren now, and I–"

"How could you choose a cold-hearted bastard like him over me?" Lyserg suddenly sobbed, his eyes filling with painful tears. Horo blinked, surprised, before he frowned.

"Lyserg, don't call him a bastard only because he was able to tell me how he felt towards me," he said quietly.

"But _he_ never helped you, he only fought with you! It's not fair! I loved you longer than he did!" Lyserg insisted angrily. There was a brief silence between the two.

"I didn't _know_ you loved me. It wasn't mine or Ren's fault that you never gained the courage to tell me how you felt," Horo finished, looking at the smaller shaman calmly. Lyserg bit his lip, holding back his bitter tears.

"…Aishiteru, Horo–Horo," he said finally, sighing heavily, and back towards the window, closing his eyes as he strained to suppress the tears threatening to fall. Lyserg felt his heart stop when he felt a hand gently cup his chin, and tilt his head up so that a pair a warm lips pressed against his own. He didn't dare to open his eyes, and let Horo pull him up so that he was standing as well, but pulled comfortingly against him. Horo ran his hands soothingly up and down Lyserg's back, and the Dowser allowed himself to lean into the taller boy. Their kiss was brief, and Horo pulled away, the hints of a smile on the corners of his lips. Lyserg blinked in confusion, but slowly smiled. Horo turned, and silently left, opening the door to laugh as he saw Ren passing by. He closed the door behind him, and once again there was only the soft patter of rain falling to be heard. Lyserg lifted a hand to his lips, savoring the warmth left from their kiss.

"Arigato, Horo–Horo," he gulped, letting himself fall onto his bed, and, hugging a pillow tightly, began to sob freely.

_Owari_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jessie: Saddness! Gomen, Lyserg-chan!

Joh: Poor guy!

(Please review, because you'll make me happy! And my happiness means more fanfictions!)

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/


End file.
